Blue
by rucchan hayao
Summary: Meski Itachi dianggap sebagai yang terbaik dalam banyak hal, ia masih amatir dalam hal percintaan. ItaHina. AU. OOC. Three shots: Before You, With You, Marry You.


**All characters are the properties of Kishimoto**

**Alternate Universe**

**OOC, typos, and all the standard warning applied.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Before You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah terlalu larut untuk berkeluh-kesah, Itachi menyadari waktu setelah matanya melirik jam mungil di atas meja kerjanya. Ia tak memedulikan dasi yang telah mengendur, kemejanya yang tak lagi rapi, atau jas kedokterannya yang semakin memperkuat penampilannya yang lusuh.

Dengan hempasan udara dari hidungnya, ia bersandar di kursi. Jendela tanpa gorden terpampang jelas di hadapannya bagai pintu menuju dunia lain.

Di luar, angin berembus pelan di malam yang hangat.

Itachi tak bergerak, hanya duduk dan bernapas. Perlahan matanya ia pejamkan, berharap bisa sekadar mengistirahatkan otot-otot kelopak matanya. Jam satu dini hari, ia tak menginginkan kopi, hanya ingin tetap terjaga saat Hinata datang.

Selama sesaat ia tertidur lelap, dan saat ia bangun, ruang kerjanya telah terang. Hinata duduk di kursi lain, mengenakan gaunnya yang cemerlang. Ia tersenyum dengan tatapan sendu. Itachi bangkit dari kursinya, merapikan kemejanya, dasinya, dan melepas jas putihnya.

Di pangkuan Hinata terhampar kehampaan panjang yang tak dimengerti Itachi. Namun ia merindukan gadis itu seperti sebelumnya. Kerinduan itu mengakar di dalam hatinya, menyesap ke tiap sel dalam tubuhnya. Dia membutuhkan gadis ini melebihi siapapun.

Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hinata. Dia adalah gadis muda berwajah pucat yang memiliki keramahan sehangat sinar mentari, yang meluruhkan dinding beku pertahanan di dalam hati Itachi.

Dokter muda nan misterius itu menikmati waktunya berjumpa dengan agen dari sebuah perusahaan alat-alat pengobatan. Hinata tidak begitu pandai mempromosikan barang-barang, terlihat jelas dia melatih cara bicaranya yang kaku, hapalan kalimat yang bisa ditemukan juga di brosur, dan sikapnya yang terlalu jujur. Dia tak punya bakat dalam penjualan. Namun Hinata punya keahlian mencuri hati seorang jenius seperti Itachi.

Hanya dengan senyumnya yang tulus, tanpa maksud menunjukkan apapun kecuali keramahannya. Hanya dengan itu, dan cinta tumbuh seperti penyakit asing di dalam diri Itachi.

Tak lagi bisa dicegah, tak ada penyembuhnya, dan ia selalu ingin menemui gadis itu meski sesibuk apapun ia di masa-masa awal karirnya sebagai dokter.

Saat ini, begitu menyadari kehadiran Hinata yang sudah diduganya, Itachi masih seperti saat ia pertama kali jatuh cinta padanya. Selalu begitu. Meski waktu telah berlalu, meski musim terus berganti, meski ia kini telah menjadi petinggi di Rumah Sakit tempatnya bekerja. Ia masih seperti dulu, Itachi masih canggung, masih selalu merasakan rindu yang menggebu, kemarahan tak jelas, emosi tumpang tindih yang semakin memenuhi hatinya dengan keinginan besar untuk selalu bersamanya.

Hinata akhirnya menyadari Itachi yang terbangun. Ia menoleh, menatap pria dewasa yang lelah itu. Senyumnya mengembang perlahan, seolah waktu mencegahnya untuk tersenyum. Dari sana air matanya mengalir, menyadari tatapan mata Itachi yang ditujukan padanya; sepasang mata gelap yang baginya paling indah, paling menawan.

"Suatu ketika aku jatuh cinta, dan aku bersyukur karena aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Kalimat Itachi terdengar jelas di telinganya, tapi Hinata menolak untuk percaya.

Kaki kanan Itachi mengambil satu langkah, dan secara refleks, Hinata mundur satu langkah.

"Apa kau menghindariku? Bukankah selama ini kau mencoba untuk meraihku?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Dewa tak mengizinkan kita bersatu."

"Kau peduli pada dewa, tapi tak peduli padaku?" suara Itachi bergetar, serak. Kesedihan menenggelamkannya, tak menyisakan celah sedikit pun untuk harga diri. "Aku telah salah, aku menyangkal perasaanku sendiri, terhadapmu yang seharusnya bisa saja kubuat bahagia."

Hinata menahan perkataannya. Kejujuran Itachi terasa seperti angin dingin yang beku di antara kekeringan. Ia semakin merasa salah.

"B-bagaimana Anda … K-ke-kenapa …?"

"Hari itu bukan yang pertama kalinya kau datang untukku, kan? Aku tak percaya pada hal-hal seperti hantu. Tapi kau ada. Kau datang padaku."

"Seharusnya Anda tak boleh melihat saya, atau mendengar, atau … apapun," kata Hinata pelan.

"Jadi ini salah?"

"Tentu saja ini salah."

"Lalu kenapa kau datang?"

Hinata terdiam.

"Karena kau merindukanku? Aku tahu jawabanmu pasti 'ya'. Jangan menyangkal."

"Lalu … j-jika memang—"

"Itu saja cukup, Hinata." Mata Itachi mulai basah. "Rindukan aku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Empat tahun lalu, di suatu hari yang cerah di musim semi. Hinata memeluk selusin kotak kemasan stetoskop yang masih baru. Ini adalah hari pertamanya ia mengunjungi Rumah Sakit Toshien. Masih amatir dan belum menguasai pasar, Hinata memutuskan untuk memulai peruntungannya di Rumah Sakit besar yang memang hobi mengganti peralatan kedokteran mereka secara berkala.

Terakhir kali Hinata berhasil menjual dua lusin alat suntik di Rumah Sakit pinggiran. Hanya dua lusin, tak berarti apapun di mata perusahaan. Tekanannya memang kecil, seperti juga luas Rumah Sakit di pinggiran kota itu.

Hari ini, ia harus lebih profesional, lebih menjanjikan jika ia mau menunjukkan keahliannya dan tidak mengecewakan perusahaan. Jika tidak, ia bisa kehilangan pekerjaannya dengan mudah.

Setidaknya selusin stetoskop bisa menjadi permulaan yang baik sebelum ia menawarkan alat-alat berat seperti alat pacu jantung atau alat pencuci darah.

Hinata tiba di lobi dengan wajah berkeringat. Bedak di wajahnya luntur, begitu juga dengan pemerah bibirnya yang tak berhasil mengubah tampilan pucatnya menjadi lebih segar.

"Aku ada janji dengan dr. Uchiha."

Petugas di lobi tak menatapnya. Dia sibuk mengetik sesuatu di komputer. "Uchiha yang mana?"

"Y-yang mana?" tanya Hinata heran. dr. Uchiha memang bukan klien Hinata, tapi klien warisan dari seniornya di perusahaan. Ini seharusnya menjadi pekerjaan mudah, karena ia tidak perlu mencari klien baru dan hanya meneruskan pekerjaan seniornya yang kini sudah naik pangkat.

"Di sini ada tiga Uchiha: Direktur, Kepala Rumah Sakit, dan dokter magang. Yang mana?"

Hinata baru sadar ada tiga Uchiha di dalam satu Rumah Sakit. Padahal nama keluarganya tidak terlalu pasaran. Apa ini Rumah Sakit keluarga? Jadi mereka mewarisi jabatan secara turun-temurun?

Hinata hanya diminta seniornya untuk membawa selusin stetoskop, dan kalau ia bisa, sekaligus memperkenalkan alat pemindai terbaru dari perusahannya.

"A-ano, saya di sini atas rekomendasi Kurenai-san, Yuuhi Kurenai-san," ujar Hinata nyaris putus asa.

Akhirnya gadis di lobi mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Hinata dengan tatapan dingin yang kesal. "Lagipula saat ini hanya ada satu Uchiha. Pak Direktur dan Pak Kepala sedang tidak ada di tempat. Kau bisa menemuinya di _lounge_ sayap kiri. Di sana biasanya dokter magang berkumpul."

Hinata buru-buru bungkuk, tiba-tiba ia merasa telah menemukan jalan keluar dari labirin panjang yang gelap. "Terima kasih."

Hyuuga Hinata berlari kecil menyusuri lobi luas berlantai keramik. Ia tahu letak sayap kiri, ia juga tahu letak _lounge_ yang terkenal nyaman dan segar itu, yang tidak ia ketahui hanya satu; bahwa saat ini, kakinya yang berlari kecil menjejaki langkah awal kesuksesan juga akan membawanya pada laki-laki muda yang akan mengubah hidupnya.

Hinata masuk lift menuju lantai dua belas. Langkah kakinya yang sedikit lelah ia perbaiki agar terlihat lebih normal. Rok selututnya agak terlalu ketat. Sayangnya, seperti itulah ia harus berpakaian saat bekerja dan membawa nama baik perusahaan.

Masih memeluk selusin kemasan stetoskop yang sama, kedua lengannya mulai bergetar. _Lounge_ hanya beberapa langkah dari lorong berlapis karpet berwarna gading.

Ia bisa melihat sekelompok dokter muda yang duduk di _lounge_. Ruangan luas itu berdinding kaca, dengan jendela-jendela besar yang memperlihatkan langit. Suasana hijau diciptakan di empat sudutnya, dengan lantai kayu dan batu-batuan sebagai aksen penyeimbang. Pohon cemara pendek yang subur ditanam di pot-pot gerabah berukuran besar.

Di antara enam orang dokter muda yang ada di sana, ada satu orang yang duduk sendirian dan tidak bergabung dalam obrolan santai bersama yang lainnya. Ia duduk memandangi langit yang terbentang, secangkir kopi dalam cangkir kertas yang beraroma harum masih mengepulkan asap, di lehernya menggantung stetoskop, di atas mejanya ada laporan-laporan dalam map plastik kaku, sekaku bahasa tubuhnya.

Hinata mengetuk pintu kaca _lounge_ dengan susah payah, memaksakan senyumnya, dan dengan terbata-bata memperkenalkan dirinya. "S-saya di sini untuk b-bertemu dengan dr. Uchiha."

Semua wajah yang sebelumnya ramah berubah membeku. Hampir semuanya menunduk. Salah satunya mendekati Hinata, meletakkan tangannya di saku kemeja putihnya, dan berbisik, "Sebaiknya jangan mengganggu dr. Uchiha. Dia tidak suka diganggu. Apapun kepentinganmu, datang saja lain kali. Dia sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun."

"Tapi—"

"Ada perlu apa?" Si dokter yang sendirian, bangun dan bertanya. "Yang kaucari aku, kenapa kau bicara dengannya?"

Hinata tertegun sementara dokter yang lain meminta maaf dan membungkuk, lalu melangkah mundur dengan hati-hati sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan _lounge_ diikuti dokter-dokter muda yang lain.

Merasa terasing dan mengganggu, Hinata terpojok. "Ehm … M-maaf, saya akan k-kembali lagi nanti."

Sesuatu dari cara laki-laki muda itu menatapnya membuat Hinata merinding. Dia berbalik dengan cepat, berjuang membuka pintu kaca _lounge_ yang tak akur dengannya saat lengannya yang lelah menyerah dan selusin kemasan stetoskop berjatuhan menimpa kakinya.

Bukan hari yang sempurna untuk Hinata.

Gadis itu menahan rasa sakit di kakinya, ringisan pelan yang lolos dari bibirnya berhasil didengar Itachi. Saat Hinata sibuk memungut barang dagangannya, satu tangan lain justru meraih tangannya dan memaksanya berdiri.

Berhadap-hadapan langsung dengan Uchiha Itachi yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, lebih dewasa, dan lebih segalanya, membuat Hinata kikuk. Rasa sakit di kakinya tak sebanding dengan nyeri yang ia rasakan di jantungnya. Semua kegugupan itu meremas jantungnya. Organ yang malang.

Namun itu semua baru awalnya. Itachi tiba-tiba merendahkan tubuhnya, memaksakan kedua lengannya meraih celah di belakang lutut Hinata, dan yang lain menjadi sandaran untuk punggung gadis itu. Hinata melayang berkat tenaga Itachi yang menggendongnya bak seorang pengantin wanita.

"Kau tak akan bisa berjalan dengan kaki seperti itu."

"St-stetoskopnya …"

"Akan kubeli. Yang penting sekarang adalah mengobati kakimu."

Itachi membawa Hinata ke ruang dokter kepala. Ia mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang keheranan. Selama ini Uchiha Itachi dikenal sebagai dokter muda jenius yang perfeksionis. Meski masih menjabat sebagai dokter magang, dia tidak akan segan mengkritik jika ada yang dirasanya tidak tepat. Bahkan kepada para seniornya. Ia mungkin seorang Uchiha, yang berarti pemegang saham terbesar di Rumah Sakit Toshien yang dibeli keluarganya sejak tiga generasi sebelumnya. Tapi Itachi juga manusia, hal inilah yang seringkali tak diingat orang lain. Semua staf menganggapnya sebagai manusia super hanya karena nama keluarganya. Itachi tidak menyukai itu. Setiap senyum yang ia terima, setiap bungkukan badan tanda hormat yang diberikan padanya, atau salam sapaan sederhana yang diucapkan orang-orang padanya, semuanya bersifat profesional; bagian dalam pekerjaan.

Melelahkan.

Hinata diletakkan di atas meja kerja dengan hati-hati seakan-akan gadis itu barang pecah belah yang perlu penanganan khusus. Kayu mahogani meja yang berkilauan itu terasa dingin di kulit pahanya. Hinata buru-buru menurunkan rok ketatnya, dan hampir meninggalkan tempat ia duduk jika saja Itachi tidak mencegahnya dengan tegas.

Ada garis-garis luka dan ruam yang membiru di kaki Hinata. Segalanya tampak jelas di atas kulit putihnya. Itachi meletakkan kantung es yang dia ambil dari kulkas di sudut ruangan.

Kemudian sunyi.

Ia berlutut di hadapan Hinata bak pangeran di hadapan Cinderella. Sayangnya, pangeran yang ini memiliki tatapan mata yang bersedih.

"Kau harus melepas sepatumu."

"I-iya."

Itachi mengembuskan napas dengan keras. Saat itu Hinata tidak sadar bahwa laki-laki ini sedang melarikan diri. Dia tidak tahu bahwa hanya ada tempat ini yang membuatnya benar-benar rileks, bukan _lounge_ bermandikan cahaya itu.

"Ini ruang kerja ayahku."

Hinata panik.

"Tenang saja. Dia tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat."

Hinata sedikit melemaskan bahunya yang tegang.

Akhirnya Itachi melepas kantung es, meletakkannya di lantai, dan kemudian bangun. Ia berdiri memandangi kepala Hinata yang menunduk, gadis itu sibuk memerhatikan kakinya yang sedikti mati rasa.

"Siapa namamu?"

Hinata mendongak, tatapannya yang bertanya dan berterimakasih saling bertubrukan dengan tatapan mata Itachi yang datar. "Hinata."

"Beruntung sekali."

"Eh?"

"Kau punya nama yang bagus. Tidak sepertiku. Itachi. Kau tentu tahu apa artinya, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk ragu.

"Mana ada orangtua yang menamakan anaknya dengan nama Itachi, apa bagusnya musang? Waktu kecil ada yang mengataiku sebagai siluman. Karena namaku. Kau percaya itu?"

Hinata mengangguk lagi.

Itachi berdiri dengan tatapan kosong. "Sejak saat itu aku mulai marah, aku memaksa diriku untuk menjadi lebih unggul dari siapapun. Tapi sekarang, setelah semuanya kucapai, aku malah merasa sendirian."

Dengan hati-hati Hinata bergeser, ujung ibu jari kakinya mengetes lantai. Lalu dengan pasti ia menuruni meja, mengenakan lagi sepatunya dan memikirkan nasib stetoskopnya yang masih tercecer di _lounge_.

Gadis itu berdiri, namun sayangnya hanya ada celah kecil yang memisahkan tubuhnya dengan Itachi kini. Hinata bergeser ke kiri, perlahan-lahan agar tak menarik perhatian.

Kesunyian yang pasif terpecah tiba-tiba, "Kau mau ke mana?"

Hinata berubah gugup, ia merasa telah tertangkap basah berusaha menghindari Itachi yang mungkin terserang penyakit galau.

"S-saya … ehm, ha-harus kembali bekerja."

Itachi tak mengatakan apapun. Hanya tatapannya yang kecewa yang dengan segera bisa Hinata baca.

"Se-sebaiknya Anda membicarakan ini dengan t-teman Anda."

"Aku tak punya teman. Bahkan adikku mulai mencontohku."

"Saya rasa, sebaiknya …"

Hinata kehilangan kata-kata. Itachi kini menatapnya dengan intens, penuh perhitungan, dan sedikit liar. Bola matanya yang pekat menelusuri mata Hinata yang bening, mencari-cari pantulan dirinya di sana. Ini pertama kalinya Itachi bicara dengan orang lain begitu lama, terbuka, dan mungkin hanya kebetulan saja bahwa orang lain itu adalah seorang perempuan.

Ia baru sadar perempuan punya kulit yang begitu lembut, ia juga baru sadar bahwa perempuan punya keharuman khas yang indah, mahluk rapuh yang ternyata cukup menarik untuk diajak bicara.

Ataukah karena perempuan itu adalah Hinata?

Itachi tidak yakin.

Kini ia terpengaruh rasa ingin tahu dan hasrat yang bersifat naluriah.

Napas Hinata yang bergulir di udara, yang terdorong dari dadanya, dan berembus bagai tiupan angin beraroma itu menarik; mengundang.

Bibirnya … sebuah maha karya.

Itachi tak lagi punya sisa pertahanan diri.

Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan agak ragu. Hinata yang terkejut hanya bisa mundur. Tapi dengan cepat Itachi menggapainya lagi, membawanya kembali ke zona berbahaya yang asing itu.

Ciuman pertamanya begitu singkat, seperti sentuhan lembut kulit dengan kulit, sekilas sapaan fisik yang malu-malu.

Ciuman keduanya lebih mendamba, lebih pasti.

Dan yang ketiga berlangsung lebih lama, melelahkan, dan menggebu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, pinggul Hinata bukan lagi menjadi miliknya, tapi menjadi tempat penjelajahan baru bagi jemari Itachi. Ia terkesan dengan betapa mungilnya pinggul gadis itu, dan tak mengerti mengapa ia tiba-tiba merasa haus akan tubuh gadis itu dan ingin menyentuhnya terus. Apakah ini sekadar nafsu yang mengendalikan akal sehatnya? Seperti apa yang dituliskan dalam teori sistem tubuh manusia?

Seandainya Itachi punya jawabannya.

Saat ini, ia hanya ingin menikmati ini, seperti laki-laki pada umumnya.

Hinata memberontak, ia merasa dilecehkan. Dengan kuat ia mendorong tubuh Itachi, berkali-kali karena laki-laki itu terus kembali dan tak mendengarkan ocehan protesnya, atau sedu sedan tangisannya.

Saat akhirnya ia berhasil menghentikan Itachi, roknya telah tersingkap, terdorong hingga ke tengah pahanya, rambut berantakan dan bibir yang kelu. Hinata yakin wajahnya tampak menyedihkan saat ini, jiwanya terluka, dan air mata saja tidak cukup untuk melukiskan betapa sakit hatinya. Tangannya bergetar, dan dengan tangan itu Hinata merapikan bajunya, rambutnya, menunduk menutupi dirinya sendiri dengan tudung tak terlihat yang juga sudah tercabik-cabik keangkuhan laki-laki.

"Maaf," Itachi berujar pelan. Satu kata itu tak mampu mengembalikan kepercayaan Hinata. ia sudah terlanjur merasakan luka yang mendalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu Hinata kembali ke kantornya dengan wajah kumal. Sesaat setelah ia duduk di mejanya, telepon berdering. Atasannya menyapa dengan senang, dan kemudian menyampaikan bahwa Rumah Sakit Toshien akan menjadi mitra mereka, membeli dan juga mempromosikan alat-alat kesehatan produksi perusahaan itu dengan memperkenalkannya pada klinik-klinik cabang Toshien yang menyebar di kota-kota kecil.

Kesuksesan yang membuat Hinata merasa seperti seorang pelacur.

Keesokan harinya Hinata mengundurkan diri. Seminggu kemudian dia kembali lagi karena Toshien menolak untuk melanjutkan kerja sama bila agen yang menangani ini bukan Hinata.

Gadis seperti Hinata; yang hanya seorang lulusan SMA tanpa pernah mengecap bangku kuliah, yang keluarganya bukan siapa-siapa, yang ayahnya hanya seorang pegawai pemerintahan bergaji kecil, yang tinggal di rumah cicilan, dan tak punya kekebalan hukum apapun; hanya bisa pasrah.

Ia melipat lagi harga dirinya yang tak berarti, melangkah memasuki Rumah Sakit dengan wajah lebih tirus dan bertransaksi dengan staf bagian keuangan Rumah Sakit, lalu …

"Beliau ingin bertemu dengan Anda. Hinata-san."

Sebagai agen yang ditunjuk secara khusus oleh perusahaan, dengan bonus yang bisa ia simpan untuk tabungan asuransi kesehatan orangtuanya, Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk dan menurut.

Saat bertemu lagi dengan Itachi setelah hari itu, sudah hampir dua minggu terlewati. Itachi kini telah memiliki ruangan sendiri. Dia termasuk dalam jajaran dokter elit di Toshien. Ruang kerjanya luas, tanpa hiasan apapun, kecuali plakat dan piagam-piagam penghargaan. Dokter muda dengan segudang prestasi dan kantong tebal.

Hinata membungkuk memberi salam. Tatapan matanya tak berubah, ia terus memandangi lekuk-lekuk pola di karpet ruang kerja Itachi.

"Aku telah salah, dan aku sudah meminta maaf padamu."

_Belum_, pikir Hinata. Itachi hanya membeli, menjadi pembeli.

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"K-karena … Anda sudah membantu." Hinata tak ingin menggunakan kata 'membantu'. Yang ingin ia gunakan adalah 'menyakiti'. Karena Itachi yang telah menykitinya, ia bisa menjual banyak barang, bahkan memecahkan rekor seniornya yang terkenal hebat dan posisinya kini terancam karena angka penjualan Hinata yang meroket.

"Untuk selanjutnya, saya ingin menjelaskan tentang alat pemindai yang baru kami keluarkan. Produk kami ini—"

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?"

"Maaf?"

"Kau menunduk seolah kepalamu berat. Kau mengulang kalimat yang ditulis di brosur dan tampilan _website_ kalian. Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Saya … hanya bekerja."

"Kau memanfaatkanku?"

Hinata terlonjak kaget, "Maaf?" Ia memandang Itachi dengan tidak percaya. Setelah semua itu, dia berpikir Hinata memanfaatkannya?

Dalam hati Itachi terjadi peperangan antara keangkuhan dan ketidakberdayaan.

Dia masih mempertahankan rasa enggan untuk berurusan lebih jauh dengan perempuan. Di lain sisi, ia tak berdaya karena kerinduannya begitu besar. Ia ingin memandang mata Hinata lagi, menyentuhnya lagi, atau duduk dan tak melakukan apapun asal yang ada di dekatnya adalah Hinata dan bukan perempuan lain. Cinta ini begitu kejam padanya. Dia tak tahu harus menggunakan cara apa untuk mendapatkan balasan perasaan dari Hinata. Perasaan Itachi setransparan plastik, namun keangkuhannya berbelit-belit.

Hinata merapikan lagi suaranya, emosinya ia simpan. "Jika Anda tidak berminat—"

"Aku berminat." Tatapan mata Itachi seperti hari itu, "Aku sangat berminat."

Hinata berdeham, "Pemesanannya bisa dilakukan seperti biasa."

"Jelaskan lagi, aku sudah lupa," tantang Itachi.

"Kami akan … menyerahkan formulirnya melalui _email_. Anda hanya perlu mengisi formulirnya. Dan bila Anda membutuhkan masa percobaan, Anda hanya perlu menambahkan detilnya di lembar kedua formulir pemesanan."

"Kedengarannya mudah. Tapi aku belum terbiasa dengan hal-hal ini."

"Jika tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan—"

"Ada." Itachi mengubah posisi duduknya. Ia menegakkan punggungnya, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Dokter, i-ini … bukan pertanyaan yang p-perlu saya jawab."

"Kau kelihatan pucat, lebih kurus, dan tidak sehat."

"S-saya sehat, terima kasih."

"Bagiku tidak."

"Maaf, saya harus kembali—"

"Ke kantor?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau akan datang lagi ke sini? Kalau aku punya keluhan, siapa yang bisa kuhubungi? Kau? Atau staf dari Pelayanan Pelanggan?"

"Anda bisa menghubungi _call center_ kami."

"Jadi bukan padamu, ya?"

"Saya hanya menjual dan—"

"Berikan padaku kartu namamu."

"Dokter … i-itu …"

"Kau tidak punya?"

"B-bukan begitu."

"Jadi?"

"Saya … mulai minggu depan tidak akan menangani penjualan lagi."

"Maksudnya?"

"Saya … dipindahtugaskan oleh perusahaan."

Selama sesaat hanya ada kesunyian yang membentang. Itachi duduk tak bergerak, mengamati Hinata yang merasa tidak nyaman di kursinya. Entah karena alasan apa perusahaan Hinata mengirimnya ke tempat lain.

"Bukankah sudah kusampaikan sebelumnya bahwa kerja sama akan batal bila bukan kau agennya?"

"Toshien sudah memastikan perjanjian kerja sama. Hitam di atas putih."

"Siapa yang memberi persetujuannya? Atas nama siapa?"

"Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Fugaku selaku Direktur dan Dokter Kepala Toshien."

"Hm," gumam Itachi kecewa. "Mereka ikut campur urusanku. Ini tetap tak bisa kuterima. Aku akan menuntut perusahaan kalian karena sudah mengabaikan peringatanku."

"Dokter, tidakkah ini membuatmu lelah?"

"Apa?"

Hinata merapikan kertas-kertas yang berceceran di hadapannya. Brosur-brosur yang tak pernah membantunya banyak, dan laporan penjualan yang telah disalin dan diduplikasikan untuk ia serahkan ke bagian keuangan.

"Ini semua … tindakan Anda …" Hinata menyelipkan kertas-kertas ke dalam tas kerjanya. "Jadi aku mempermudahnya untuk Anda. Aku … akan pergi."

Hinata kemudian berdiri, menolak untuk memandang kesedihan di mata Itachi. Dua hari kemudian Hinata tergeletak di ranjang Rumah Sakit. Kekurangan nutrisi, kelelahan, dan tekanan yang berkepanjangan menyebabkannya sakit. Ia keluar dari Rumah Sakit tiga hari kemudian dan menghilang tanpa jejak semenjak itu.

Malam ini, akhirnya Itachi bertemu lagi dengannya. Empat tahun sejak kali terakhir ia melihatnya di ruang kerjanya.

"Kau ini … apa?"

Wajah Hinata berubah cerah. Ia ingin sekali bisa tertawa dengan bebas sekarang. "Selamat malam, Dokter. Anda pasti sangat lelah hingga mengira saya sebagai hantu."

"Jika kau bukan hantu, lalu …?"

"Saya manusia. Seperti juga Anda."

"Aku melihatmu berkeliaran, malam-malam."

Hinata menekan bibirnya menahan tawa. "Mau bagaimana lagi, dr. Kabuto melarang saya keluar di waktu pagi atau siang."

"Kabuto?" rahang Itachi menegang, "Kau ditangani Kabuto? Apa kau sakit?"

"Sedikit."

"Sakit apa?"

"Kelainan jantung."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak lahir."

"Kenapa tak pernah bilang?"

Kening Hinata mengernyit, "Dokter, Anda dan saya tak pernah membicarakan apapun dengan kasual. Kecuali saat Anda bercerita tentang nama Anda dulu sekali."

"Kalau begitu bicaralah dengan kasual. Kita mulai saat ini."

"Anda bisa saja memulainya sejak dulu."

"Tapi aku menahannya, aku tahu, aku telah menyadari kesalahanku."

"Saya harus kembali ke kamar."

"Katakan 'aku', dan katakan 'kau' atau 'kamu'. Mulailah dari sekarang."

Suara Itachi yang pelan, yang tak berdaya, yang memohon; mengusik Hinata.

"Dokter—"

"Panggil namaku, sebut namaku. Meski namaku bukan nama terbaik di dunia ini."

Keheningan disambut keduanya yang merasa kesempatan ini merupakan sebuah awal yang baik. Pertemuan yang tak direncanakan ini terasa seperti sebuah momen untuk perbaikan. Jeda panjang yang telah berakhir, saatnya membuka jendela hati mereka lagi.

"Itachi … -kun?"

Itachi terdiam seakan kehilangan suaranya. Kemudian dengan perlahan dia tersenyum, senyuman yang membuat hati Hinata bergejolak.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa sebuah nama bisa terdengar bagus bila orang yang tepat mengucapkannya." Itachi menatap Hinata dengan binar cerah di matanya. Seharusnya laki-laki itu juga sadar bahwa saat ia tersenyum, matahari kehilangan artinya dalam dunia Hinata.

"Sebelumnya, aku benci namaku. Bahkan sempat berniat untuk mengubahnya. Tapi sekarang, sepertinya aku bisa memakluminya."

Laki-laki itu memberanikan diri mendekat, meski keragu-raguan masih membebani langkahnya. Dia berjalan maju, merasa ketenangan perlahan mengisi dirinya ketika Hinata tetap berdiri di tempatnya dan tak lagi menghindarinya.

"Apa boleh aku menyentuhmu? Saat ini aku perlu meyakini kehadiranmu, bahwa kau benar-benar ada."

Hinata tak menjawab.

"Apa aku boleh menciummu? Jujur saja, bibirmu benar-benar menarik saat ini."

Hinata tersipu.

"Bolehkah jika aku …" tiba-tiba saja Itachi telah berhadapan dengan gadis pujaannya, "membelai rambutmu, menyentuhmu, menciummu, memelukmu?"

"Kau b-banyak bertanya, Dokter."

Tak ada kata yang akan tepat melukiskan perasaannya sekarang. Saat ini dalam diri Itachi seolah berpendar jutaan bintang kebahagiaan, meski ia belum mendapatkan izin untuk melakukan apapun. Namun semua rasa rindu seolah bersambut sedikit demi sedikit, perlahan-lahan, seperti gelombang angin yang menerpa ladang bunga, menarikan rumput-rumput liar dan membawa terbang serbuk sari ke udara dunia. Perjalanan panjang yang melelahkan dan membuatnya banyak belajar.

Dengan lembut ia meraih jemari Hinata, meresapi kehangatan dari kulitnya yang putih. Bila di jari manisnya tersemat cincin, maka … "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Dokter, ini …"

"Terburu-buru? Benarkah? Empat tahun tanpa tahu kabarmu, empat tahun tanpa mendengar suaramu, dan bahkan mengira kau adalah fantasiku, keberadaan yang tak bisa kuyakini hingga aku menganggapmu sebagai hantu?"

Hinata tersenyum tipis, sedikit heran dengan sikap Itachi yang tak ragu mengatakan semuanya. "Mereka selalu bilang bahwa kau misterius."

"Mereka tak mengenalku, aku menyimpan segalanya dengan rapat. Hanya padamu aku bisa menjadi diriku, terbuka, agak cerewet, dan banyak maunya."

Hinata tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

"Apa arti anggukan itu? Jawabanmu dari pertanyaanku yang mana? Menyentuh? Membelai, Memeluk atau …?"

Hinata mengangguk lagi.

"Semuanya?"

"I-iya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelum ada dirimu, aku bagaikan sebuah berita buruk, semua orang menghindariku, seakan aku sebuah kegelapan yang akan membuat mereka terpuruk.

Sebelum ada dirimu, kekacauan adalah sapaan selamat pagiku.

Sebelum ada dirimu, aku hanyalah seorang penakut, tersesat dalam perjalanan tanpa tujuan.

Kini bersamamu, aku adalah aku yang lebih baik.

Kini bersamamu, aku bisa menyukai diriku sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**Thanks for reading**

**~oOo~**


End file.
